Le Clan des Atlantes
by kagura2409
Summary: Histoire inspirée par "Clan" de Asrial et "les Masques du Cancer" de Altebar. Se passe avant "les Masques du Cancer". Monarch a décimé la petite colonie d'Atlantes que Mû devait protéger, mais si quelqu'un avait survécu? Un petit garçon, un membre du Clan, qu'ils perdront longtemps... OC/Tout le Clan xD
1. Chapter 1

Histoire inspirée par "Clan" de Asrial et "les Masques du Cancer" par Altebar, traduite par NoemieMendez, à lire IMPERATIVEMENT avant de commencer celle-ci, où bien vous n'allez pas tout comprendre... A Asrial, j'ai pris le principe du Clan, à Altebar, j'ai pris son méchant... :) Attention, les premiers chapitres ne sont pas forcément cool, mais ça s'arrange ensuite^^

* * *

Le garçon sursaute lorsque le corps de son père tombe au-dessus de lui avec un bruit sourd et il gémit de frayeur. Bien que sa mère, qui le sert contre elle, lui chuchote de ne pas regarder, il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer les membres de son clan décimé à travers les fissures de la trappe du sous-sol ou il se cache, hypnotisé par ce monstre inhumain qui les abats les uns après les autres. Le garçon se retourne vers sa mère, qui a une main plaquée sur son ventre. Sa tunique autrefois beige est maintenant rouge. Ses beaux cheveux fuchsia sont tâchés de sang. Elle ne survivra pas. Il le sait. La question est : y aura-t-il d'autres survivants, ou bien le garçon sera-t-il définitivement et irrémédiablement seul ? Pour l'instant, leur seule chance de survie, est de ne pas faire de bruit…

Après encore une demi-heure de cris, de ricanements sinistres et de bruits écœurants de chair déchirée ou de sang gargouillant, le monstre s'en va. Un monstre aux immenses yeux noirs, avec des antennes et des ailes, comme un papillon. Un papillon de nuit. Non. Une mite… Le monstre s'est nommé bien facilement lorsque les anciens du village l'ont interrogé et ont tenté de s'opposer à lui. Parce qu'il n'y avait personne pour les aider. Aucun Saint. Pas même le Bélier. La déesse Athéna les avait abandonnés… Et Hadès, son oncle, leur avait envoyé ce monstre… Monarch du Myrmécophile… Au loin, un homme lui ressemblant, mais aux ailes plus délicates et élégantes, les observe, observe le massacre du village. Monarch s'est adressé à lui en l'appelant Myû. Myû du Papillon…

Le garçon n'a même pas le temps de les haïr, la priorité est de s'enfuir, survivre, partir loin. Lorsque le calme est enfin revenu, et que l'on entend plus que les râles des mourants, le petit garçon se décide à ouvrir la trappe. Il regarde aux alentour et ne voit rien d'autre que du rouge, et les chevelures colorées de son ancienne famille. Il ne sent rien d'autre que le sang et la chair brûlée. Il n'entend rien d'autre que les dernières expirations de ses amis…

Le petit garçon se retourne vers sa mère et l'aide à s'extirper de la cave. Elle tousse et crache du sang, elle respire difficilement. Il la soutient le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle, puis ils se mettent en route. Le petit garçon sait où elle l'emmène. Il connait le chemin par cœur, ils passent toujours devant en allant au village des humains… Ils doivent s'arrêter de temps en temps, pour que sa maman puisse se reposer un peu. Le petit garçon et sa maman espèrent tous les deux que les deux monstres sont partis, ou alors, ils se feront tuer…

Finalement, ils arrivent sans encombre. La maman aux cheveux roses lève le bras pour frapper, mais elle n'en a finalement pas la force et s'effondre contre la porte. C'est ainsi que la directrice de l'orphelinat les trouva au lever du soleil: un petit garçon de cinq ans, aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux violets, et avec deux étranges points rouges sur le front, venant de la colonie d'ermites qui vivent dans les montagnes, tenant dans ses bras le corps déjà froid de sa mère au cheveux roses, aux point rouges, ses beaux yeux violets éteints et vides…


	2. Chapter 2

Les premières années du garçon à l'orphelinat furent difficiles.

Lorsque la directrice l'a arraché au bras froids de sa mère, et lui a demandé comment il s'appelait, il lui a donné son nom complet, et a répondu :

-Adamukin.

La directrice a froncé le nez en une moue dédaigneuse, et a répondu que « ces gens qui vivent tous seuls dans les montagnes étaient vraiment bizarres » et qu'ils n'étaient « même pas capables de donner un prénom normal à leur enfant… »

Le petit garçon aimait bien son prénom. C'était son papa qui lui avait donné, en accolant le début de son prénom à lui, et la fin de celui de sa femme, sa jolie maman aux cheveux roses... Adaiéros et Mimukin.

Adamukin.

Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient morts tous les deux…

La directrice l'a emmené dans son bureau et a décrété que dorénavant, il s'appellerait Adam. Un nom beaucoup plus normal, beaucoup plus commun. Comme ça, il ne serait pas rejeté par les autres…

Blague.

Même à cinq ans, le petit garçon n'était pas stupide. Les « ermites de la montagne » n'avaient jamais bien été considérés, tant à cause de leur étrange réclusion, que des pouvoirs maléfiques qu'ils semblaient posséder… Et lui, avec ses cheveux bleus électrique, ses yeux améthyste et ses deux Points de Vie tous rouges, il n'allait pas être tranquille longtemps…

Le petit garçon reporta son attention sur la directrice, elle semblait absorbée par le remplissage d'un papier. Le petit garçon l'entendait marmonner entre ses dents.

-Pour ce qui est des parents, on ne peut pas mettre « meurtre », personne ne voudra de toi mon garçon… A supposer que quelqu'un veuille bien de toi avec ton apparence étrange…

Elle releva la tête vers lui et vit qu'il n'avait pas bougé, qu'il la fixait d'un regard vague.

-Il semble un peu simplet. Pourtant il a bien répondu tout à l'heure. Peut-être que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait dire…

Et elle se re-pencha sur son papier.

Le petit garçon ne chercha même pas à contredire la femme. Il savait que c'était inutile. Elle l'avait décidé, et lui, il n'avait que cinq ans, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, il n'avait aucune autorité…

Inutile de dire que lui, il voulait qu'on l'appelle par son nom. Ou plutôt, « Ada, » son diminutif, comme c'est la coutume dans son peuple, celui des Atlantes, chez qui le nom complet n'est employé qu'à partir de l'âge adulte…

Inutile de dire que lui voulait que la vérité soit marquée sur sa fiche, même si pour cela, dans la case parents, devait apparaître le mot « assassinés. »

Inutile de dire qu'il n'était pas simplet. Juste triste et choqué. Après tout, son village, ses parents, ses amis, avaient été tués sous son nez…

Inutile de lutter.

Inutile...


	3. Chapter 3

Le petit garçon, dès son arrivée, se fit persécuter.

Son apparence étrange, et les rumeurs de magie, l'ont tout de suite desservi.

Les autres lui cachaient ou volaient ses affaires. Le poussaient dans la boue. L'isolaient dans un coin, et le frappaient à plusieurs. Et surtout, surtout, ils lui dérangeaient constamment son petit espace. Souvent, le petit garçon était puni, parce qu'il rentrait sale, ses vêtements déchirés. Peu importaient aux femmes de l'orphelinat qu'il soit couvert de bleus et de blessures. Après tout, il répondait invariablement qu'il était tombé, pour éviter les représailles, qui malgré tout, arrivaient toujours… Et lorsqu'un autre enfant tombait vraiment, il était accusé. Les femmes de l'orphelinat le voyaient donc comme un enfant bagarreur et maladroit. De la mauvaise graine.

Là où c'était plus grave, c'était quand son espace était dérangé. Car quand il devait être rangé, cela signifiait que des gens venaient en visite, à la recherche d'un enfant à adopter. Bien sûr, personne ne voulait de lui, l'enfant étrange et si peu soigneux de ses affaires…

Mais le pire, c'était lorsqu'il utilisait la magie. Parce que oui, l'enfant était magique. C'était un Atlante. Il savait qu'en grandissant, il développerait des pouvoirs psychiques. Notamment des pouvoirs de télékinésie, télépathie, téléportation et empathie. Et un jour, alors que les autres enfants le battaient encore, sous les yeux aveugles des surveillants, le petit garçon avait eu peur, très peur. Pour sa vie. Alors il avait érigé autour de lui un mur invisible, plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Et tout autour de lui, même ses bourreaux, s'était élevé dans les airs…

Depuis, ils savaient que les rumeurs de magie, n'étaient pas que des rumeurs.

Depuis, il était un monstre.

Les femmes de l'orphelinat ne le regardaient plus que de loin, d'un air à la fois craintif et haineux. Elles ne lui parlaient plus que par des ordres. Et si, par malheur, devant tant d'injustice, il se mettait à pleurer, il était puni. Paradoxalement, le nombre de passages à tabac en règle a augmenté. C'est juste qu'ils ne franchissaient plus la limite…

Les cinq années que l'enfant passa à l'orphelinat furent un calvaire. Heureusement, un jour, il prit fin. Un couple d'étrangers un peu excentrique voulu bien de l'enfant étrange et maléfique. Même si il ne rangeait jamais ses affaires…

Il découvrit qu'il aurait un frère, un petit blond aux yeux marrons du nom d'Aaron, qui le toisait d'un air méprisant, comme furieux qu'il prenne sa place dans la famille… Il savait déjà qu'il ne lui mènerait pas la vie facile…

Il découvrit aussi que sa nouvelle maman, bien qu'il refusât de l'appeler autrement qu'Adeline, ne pouvait plus avoir d'enfants. Elle et son mari Jacques l'ont ramené dans leurs bagages, jusqu'en France, dans une grande maison, ils étaient riches… Médecins et chercheurs réputés, à ce qu'il parait.

Le petit garçon a essayé de leur dire la vérité. Il leur a dit que son vrai nom n'étaient pas « Adam », mais « Adamukin », il leur a dit que sa famille avait été assassinée, il leur a dit pour ses pouvoirs…

Ils ont simplement pensé qu'il avait beaucoup d'imagination.

Une fois qu'Adamukin eût franchi la barrière de la langue, il dût aller à l'école.

Et les persécutions recommencèrent. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'Adeline et Jacques regrettaient de l'avoir adopté, car pour attirer leur attention et passer pour un bon garçon, Aaron faisait une quantité de bêtises dont il prévenait ses parents lui-même, pour pouvoir l'accuser… Et à l'école, c'était pire, tout en étant « connu ».

Adamukin a simplement renoué avec les passages à tabac… Et ses camarades firent la même expérience que ses tortionnaires de l'orphelinat…

Ada avait quinze ans. Il avait difficilement réussi à maîtriser ses pouvoirs de télépathie et de télékinésie en s'exerçant seul, le soir, dans son lit, mais il commençait tout juste à développer son pouvoir d'empathie, et la haine injustifiée de ses camarades de classe et de son frère adoptif l'atteignait comme un coup de poing en plein visage… Jamais sa magie n'avait été aussi forte. Jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué, excédé… Par l'injustice, par la tristesse, par sa vie et son passé…

Ada fut renvoyé de son lycée. Il retrouva dans les yeux de sa « famille » la même peur et le même mépris qu'il voyait sur le visage des femmes de l'orphelinat. Ses parents ont bien vite cessé de s'occuper du « monstre », car ils l'avaient vu, eux aussi. Ils sortaient du bureau du proviseur pour un entretien sur son « comportement exécrable… »

Le soir, ils lui donnèrent un chiffon pour dormir et l'installèrent près du poêle, et il fut nourri des restes, comme un chien. De tels pouvoirs ne pouvaient pas êtres humains, ils ne pouvaient provenir que d'une malédiction quelconque, et puisqu'il ne pouvait plus aller à l'école, autant qu'il serve à quelque chose pour la famille…

Heureusement pour lui, Ada n'eut pas à vivre ainsi longtemps, car quelque part au fin fond de la Grèce, dans un endroit secret appelé le Sanctuaire, un homme aux cheveux verts avait sursauté sur son trône, un homme aux cheveux mauves s'était figé, et un jeune homme aux cheveux orange avait crié…


	4. Chapter 4

Deux jours plus tard, Ada se leva, vêtu des mêmes vêtements qu'il y a deux jours, pour servir des rafraichissements à trois étranges invités.

Il poussa un cri et failli lâcher son plateau en reconnaissant les chevelures colorées et les Points de Vie des Atlantes…

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, un air avenant et calme sur le visage, et il posa rapidement son plateau sur la table avant de renverser son contenu. Il s'apprêtait à se retirer, comme Adeline l'avait sèchement ordonné, mais l'homme aux cheveux vert fronça les sourcils, et répondit que c'était avec lui qu'ils désiraient parler…

Adeline, Aaron et Jacques eurent l'air interloqués. Que pouvaient-ils bien avoir à faire avec lui ?

Ada sentit une légère pression dans sa tête, présente, mais pas agressive, plutôt douce et calme… Ada n'avait pas peur, il connaissait les pouvoirs des Atlantes, et savait qu'aucun membre de son peuple n'était mauvais. Les Atlante étaient des gens doux et simples, trouvant satisfaction dans l'amour qu'ils portent à leur clan et à leur village… Il laissa celui qui avait essayé fouiller ses pensées, et ne lui cacha rien.

L'homme aux cheveux mauves prit la parole et s'adressa à ses compagnons, en toisant les trois humains d'un air blessé et triste, comme si il prenait comme une attaque personnelle ce qu'il avait découvert.

-Ils le considèrent comme un monstre. Il a développé ses pouvoirs de télékinésie, télépathie et empathie, et ils ont peur de lui…

L'homme aux cheveux verts poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui.

-Je m'appelle Shion, et voici Mû et Kikieros. Dis-moi mon garçon, comment t'appelles-tu ?

Adeline répondit pour lui qu'il s'appelait Adam, mais Shion ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, et Ada répondit :

-Adamukin.

Shion sourit.

-Ada, donc. Dis-moi Ada, comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette famille ?

Là encore, Adeline voulu répondre à sa place, mais Shion l'interrompit d'un geste, et Adamukin répondit :

-Mes parents, ma famille et tout mon clan ont été assassinés par un Spectre d'Hadès lorsque j'avais cinq ans. Nous vivions dans les montagnes en Italie. Ma mère a survécu juste assez longtemps pour me confier à un orphelinat, et quelques années plus tard, ces gens m'ont adopté.

Adeline et son mari levèrent les yeux au ciel et leur fils gloussa. Bien sûr que ce sale gosse leur avait raconté cette histoire à dormir debout, à eux aussi, mais comment pouvait-il espérer qu'ils le croiraient ? Ils s'apprêtaient à s'excuser de l'imagination débordante de leur « enfant », mais Shion, Mû et Kikieros se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Mû se tourna vers lui et lui demanda, à la fois gentil et sérieux :

-Un Spectre d'Hadès ?

Adamukin répondit.

-Monarch du Myrmécophile. Il était accompagné par Myû du papillon, sans doute son frère, vu la ressemblance physique, mais il n'a pas participé au combat…

Les trois Atlantes se turent. Le plus jeune semblait désolé pour lui, tandis que les deux plus âgés arboraient un air songeur… Les trois humains dans la pièce semblaient se retenir de rire… Finalement, Shion reprit la parole.

-Et sais-tu pourquoi ces deux Spectres ont attaqué ton village ?

Ada réfléchit un instant. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment, tout occupé qu'il était à tenter de ne pas hurler, et à s'inquiéter pour son clan, mais il y avait souvent repensé depuis, et il y avait une phrase de Myû à son frère qui tournait régulièrement dans son esprit…

-Myû a dit à son frère de veiller à exterminer tous ceux pouvant prétendre au titre d'Héritier, où bien en concevoir un… Je suppose qu'ils parlaient plus ou moins de vous trois…

Adamukin n'était pas stupide. Les trois Atlantes devant lui étaient presque des légendes au sein de son peuple. Les histoires sur le grand pope, l'actuel Saint d'Or du bélier et son disciple, ainsi que sur les autres Saints d'Athéna avaient bercé sa petite enfance… Et les trois Atlantes devant lui exhalaient la puissance…

Ada posa les yeux sur Kikieros, qui soutint quelque secondes sont regard, avant de le détourner d'un air désolé. Quelque part, c'était à cause de lui. Kikieros, d'après ses cheveux longs et nattés, et l'emploi de son nom complet, était un jeune adulte, mais encore apprenti, il semblait avoir une vingtaine d'années. Le village d'Adamukin avait été attaqué quand il avait trois ans, soit, quand Kikieros en avait dix. Sans doute que ses pouvoirs psychiques étaient encore trop faibles pour être considérés par Hadès comme une véritable menace… Il cherchait probablement un Atlante dont le cosmos serait trop fort pour ne pas être remarqué… Peut-être pressentait-il qu'il que « Kiki » ne serait pas digne de l'armure du bélier…

Le silence pesait sur la petite assemblée. Aaron, nonchalant, se curait le nez.

Finalement, Shion releva la tête et décida de changer de sujet.

-Ada… Je ne crois pas que tu considères ces gens comme ton clan…


	5. Chapter 5

Ada releva la tête d'un air paniqué. Non. Non, ces gens-là n'étaient pas son clan, jamais !

Mû sembla intercepter ses pensées, et il releva la tête vers les humains :

-Et ils ne semblent pas te considérer comme l'un des leurs non plus…

Adeline et Jacques parurent d'abords gênés, comme pris sur le fait, puis, ils se récrièrent :

-Cet enfant est un monstre ! Jamais nous n'aurions dû l'adopter ! Depuis que nous l'avons, il ne nous cause que des problèmes ! Et il a des pouvoirs bizarres ! S'exclamèrent-ils.

Les quatre Atlantes fulminaient. Quatre, parce qu'Adamukin en avait assez ! Assez d'être traité de monstre ! Il appartenait peut être à une ancienne race, mais il n'était pas un monstre. Il était simplement plus évolué que les humains ! Plus respectueux de la nature, des autres, et de la vie en général! Et ils osaient dire que c'était lui le monstre !? Pourtant, il n'était pas celui qui avait maltraité, humilié, persécuté un pauvre garçon sans défense pendant des années !

Alors que les trois invités semblaient prêts à se mettre en colère, Adamukin se leva, la fureur irradiant de son être, et faisant inconsciemment reculer les trois humains.

-Apprenez que je ne suis pas un monstre, mais un Atlante. De par mon sang, j'ai hérité de pouvoirs psychiques, ce que vous avez toujours refusés de reconnaître ! J'aurais pu vous parler de mon peuple, de nos coutumes, de nos capacités, de l'importance de la famille, mais vous avez simplement refusé de m'écouter ! Alors sachez que j'en ai assez d'être traité comme un monstre, car les seuls monstres ici, ce sont vous ! Qui sont les monstres ? Le petit Atlante qui ne fait rien d'autre qu'exister ? Ou bien les pseudo-parents incapables, qui ont choisi de l'adopter, mais qui abandonnent au moindre imprévu? Ces même parents qui refusent par la même occasion de voir que le seul problème ici est leur fils mal-élevé et pourri-gâté, qui persécute son frère adoptif gratuitement, simplement pour attirer l'attention de ses parents quasi absents ? Vous n'êtes pas, et ne serez jamais mon clan, et je préfère de loin souffrir et mourir seul quand arrivera ma majorité, que de rester une seconde de plus à vos côtés !

Sa voix était glaciale et son regard meurtrier. Le silence retomba sur la petite assemblée. Mais Kikieros sembla s'enhardir et pris la parole.

-Cela tombe très bien, puisque nous étions venus ici pour te chercher…

Ada se tourna de nouveau vers les trois Atlantes et sourit.

-Je dois reconnaitre que je l'espérais.

Shion renchérit.

-Puisque tu es, comme tous les Atlantes, au courant de l'existence des Saints, il est inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps. Kikieros était censé devenir le futur Bélier, cependant, l'armure l'a rejeté, au profit de l'armure d'argent du Tailleur de Pierre. Mû s'est donc trouvé un nouveau disciple, mais il n'a que cinq mois, et son cosmos est bien plus faible que le tiens. Du moins, plus faible que ce que nous avons ressenti il y a quelques jours…

Ada s'interrogea.

-Mais si mon cosmos était réellement aussi fort, n'auriez-vous pas été capable de le sentir lorsque je n'avais moi-même que cinq mois ?

Shion sourit.

-Je reconnais que je me suis posé cette question pendant un moment, mais maintenant, je pense avoir trouvé la réponse… Dis-moi, Ada, l'Ancien le plus ancien de ton village, ne s'appelait-il pas Zachunas ?

-Si, c'était bien lui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que même si avoir son enfant choisi par la déesse est un honneur pour nous autres, Atlantes, Zachunas était profondément opposé à l'idée d'arracher un enfant à sa famille, c'est pourquoi il érigeait généralement autour de son village un puissant bouclier psychique, qui protégeait son clan par la même occasion, le rendant quasi indétectable par le cosmos… Il semblerait que cette protection n'ai pas été totalement efficace, malheureusement…

Ada baissa les yeux, amer et triste.

-Il était de plus en plus malade…

Puis, il releva la tête.

-Mais cela fait maintenant dix ans que j'ai quitté le village, alors pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas remarqué plus tôt ?

-Parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu n'as pas été très accepté à cet orphelinat, puis ici. Ton esprit a inconsciemment, non pas bloqué tes pouvoirs, car pour un Atlante, cela signifie la mort, mais les a bridés, les rendant plus que dans la norme, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, ou tu as craqué…

Ada sourit d'un air un peu timide.

-Donc… Si j'ai bien compris, vous voulez bien de moi..?

Les trois Atlantes se levèrent brusquement et serrèrent le plus jeune dans leur bras. Les Atlantes sont comme ça, tactiles, ils ne rechignent pas à montrer leur affection par des gestes…

-Notre clan est encore petit, mais nous serions ravis qu'il compte un septième membre, répondit Shion…


	6. Chapter 6

Adamukin s'écarta, luttant pour retenir ses larmes. Il avait l'impression, pour la première fois, d'être entièrement accepté, de se sentir chez lui…

Avant qu'un quelconque humain ne puisse prendre la parole, Mû reprit.

-Ada… Connais-tu la date et l'heure précise de ta naissance ?

Adamukin sourit. Bien sûr qu'il savait ça. Tous les Atlantes connaissaient la date et l'heure de leur naissance, pour pouvoir savoir avec certitude quand est ce qu'ils atteindraient la majorité…

-Je suis né le douze Juillet, à quatorze heure quarante-deux…

Shion et Mû sourirent, puis, se tournèrent vers Adeline et Jacques.

-Puisque vous n'êtes que de piètres parents, et que vous souhaitez vous débarrasser de ce garçon autant qu'il souhaite vous quitter, sans doute pouvons-nous arriver à un arrangement… Commença Shion, un air faussement affable sur le visage. Intérieurement, il enrageait en comprenant peu à peu ce qu'avait dû subir cet enfant, ressentant confusément ses émotions et sa colère…

-Ou pas, interrompit Mû. Même si ils sont incapables de comprendre quoi que ce soit, ils ont entendu trop de choses. Autant faire cela rapidement.

Kikieros gloussa. Shion haussa les épaules, et lança un regard dédaigneux aux trois humains, qui tombèrent aussitôt au sol, comme endormis.

-Quand ils se réveilleront, ils auront oublié tout ce qui a pu te concerner de près ou de loin. Profitons-en pour empaqueter tes affaires, expliqua Shion d'un air pragmatique.

Adamukin n'avait que très peu d'affaires auxquelles il tenait vraiment. La plupart étaient des souvenirs de ses parents et de sa vie d'avant ses cinq ans. Il prit en plus quelques vêtements et bouquins qu'il appréciait dans la chambre de son frère sans aucun remords, et de quoi écrire. Le tout tenait dans un seul sac, mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il est dans la nature du clan de veiller et de subvenir naturellement aux besoins de ses membres…

Shion prit le sac et se téléporta. Mû le suivit, pendant qu'un Kikieros particulièrement joyeux surprenait son nouveau petit frère en le ceinturant dans le dos et l'emmenait avec lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Adamukin découvrait le sanctuaire…


	7. Chapter 7

Adamukin redécouvrit enfin le bonheur d'être aimé… Kikieros était ravi d'avoir un petit frère, Shion et Mu jouaient à merveille les rôles de père ou DE grand père… Et il rencontra aussi les autres Saint d'Or!

Aldébaran du Taureau, le compagnon de Kikieros, qui ne semblait jamais aussi ravi que lorsqu'il disparaissait dans ses énormes bras.

Saga et Kanon, les jumeaux des gémeaux et compagnons de Mu et Shion. A eux quatre, ils sont si proches les uns des autres, qu'il est impossible de dire qui est le compagnon de qui. Angelo du cancer, qui malgré tous ses efforts, porte son prénom bien mieux qu'il ne veut se l'avouer.

Aiolia du Lion, complètement mordu et peut être un peu trop proche de son grand-frère retrouvé.

Shaka de la vierge, le meilleur ami de Mu et son frère spirituel.

Dohko de la Balance, rendu aussi vieux que Shion par le Mésopethamenos.

Milo du Scorpion, qui semblait vouloir rattraper son enfance perdue par son comportement puéril.

Aioros du Sagittaire, aussi dingue de son frère qu'Aiolia est dingue de lui.

Shura du Capricorne et son talent pour la sculpture et le flamenco.

Camus du Verseau, faussement glacial.

Et enfin, Aphrodite des Poissons et sa beauté exceptionnelle…

Il fut ravi de les enquiquiner à l'approche de sa majorité et le Sanctuaire a bien longtemps retenti des cris de stupéfaction ou de rage des autres Saints, face à ses farces plus ou moins douteuses…

Il y était presque. Le dix Juillet. Et il se triturait les doigts d'un air embarrassé. Il avait quelque chose à dire à ses aînés, et ne savait pas par ou commencer. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il rougissait aux sous-entendus d'Aphrodites et aux remarques sarcastiques d'Angelo. Pas parce que les remarques du couple soient mal placées, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi penser… De lui. De ses sentiments. De ce qu'il avait envie de faire avec Angelo et Aphrodite… Et là, il se retrouvait perdu devant le bureau de Shion, à deux jours de sa majorité, complètement déboussolé… Il était le futur Saint du Bélier, que Diable ! Un peu de nerf !

L'heure des doléances était déjà passée depuis longtemps, Shion était sans doute en plein travail, mais c'est le genre de chose dont on ne parle qu'avec les anciens et qu'ils sont d'ailleurs censés garder pour eux...

Adamukin se frappa violemment la tête contre le mur. Comment ça, il avait une façon étrange de se donner du courage ? Il se secoua un peu pour chasser son mal de crâne, et frappa timidement à la porte du Grand Pope, priant pour ne pas trop le déranger…


	8. Chapter 8

Shion lui ordonna d'entrer d'une voix agacé. Ada grimaça, visiblement, il tombait au mauvais moment… Lorsqu'il entra enfin, Shion le fixa avec surprise, et se radoucit un peu. Sans doute le grand-père bienveillant pressentait-il la raison de la venue de son petit fils…

-Ada, c'est rare de te trouver ici. Que se passe-t-il ?

-Bonjour Shion. Je suis désolé de te déranger en plein travail…

-Viens-tu encore te cacher d'un Saint furieux ?

Ada rougit et secoua la tête.

-Non, je désirais te parler.

-Il est vrai que tu es bien cérémonieux. Cela a-t-il un rapport avec ta majorité ?

Ada rougit encore, et hocha la tête.

-Viens.

Il suivit Shion jusque dans ses appartements, ou son grand-père d'adoption lui servi un thé relaxant et des petits gâteaux. Ada triturait sa tasse sans rien dire. Il ne savait pas par ou commencer. Il était conscient que Shion s'impatientait et qu'il avait du travail, mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à parler. Bizarrement, il avait honte. De ne pas faire les choses comme les autres. De ne pas être normal. De ses désirs aussi. Pourtant, les Atlantes sont des gens plutôt libres… Il se sentit s'apaiser malgré lui. Ses pensées se firent plus claires…

-Merci, dit-il à Shion, d'une petite voix.

-Et si maintenant tu m'expliquait ce qui se passe Ada ?

Adamukin soupira. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Je ne suis pas sur de savoir qui est mon compagnon.

Shion sourit.

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose de rare. Kikieros ne t'as pas dit qu'il avait prit Aldébaran pour compagnon plusieurs mois après sa majorité ?

-Si, bien sûr. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.

Shion fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe-t-il alors ?

Ada but une gorgée de thé pour se donner une contenance.

-Je… Je n'arrive pas à choisir…

Shion sourit de nouveau, comme le grand-père attendrit qu'il était.

-Plusieurs personnes ici sont susceptibles de devenir ta compagne ou ton compagnon et cela t'inquiète, c'est bien cela ? Tu n'arrives pas à choisir entre l'un ou l'autre ?

-C'est ça…

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Ada. Écoute ton cœur, il sera forcément de bon conseil.

Mais Adamukin posa sa tasse et secoua la tête.

-Tu ne saisis pas Shion. J'ai essayé d'écouter mon cœur, j'ai essayé de me poser toutes les questions possibles et imaginables : lequel est-ce que j'aime réellement ? Avec lequel j'ai envie de vivre ? Lequel serait capable de réellement me comprendre ? De réellement me compléter ? J'ai tout essayé et il n'y a rien à faire ! Je n'arrive pas à choisir ! Même mon subconscient n'y arrive pas, je… Je rêve autant des deux… Et de toutes façon, je ne peux pas choisir ! Cela reviendrait à briser un couple heureux !

Shion sursauta. Puis il réfléchit un instant.

-La c'est différent. Je n'en suis pas sur, il faudra que je vérifie dans les archives, mais je crois que ce cas s'est déjà produit par le passé… Je crois avoir entendu parler d'un jeune Atlante dont l'âme sœur, lorsqu'il l'a rencontrée, aimait déjà d'un amour sincère. Le couple l'a heureusement accepté en son sein, et au fil du temps, l'Atlante est également tombé amoureux de la troisième personne, tout comme la troisième personne de lui…

-Donc cela voudrait dire qu'en réalité, j'ai deux âmes sœurs ? Que comme j'ai eu toute une année pour les connaître, j'ai eu le temps de tomber amoureux des deux ?

-Oui, c'est cela… Mais attention, selon le temps que tu as passé avec eux, la réciproque n'est pas forcément vraie…

Ada hocha la tête et se renfonça dans son fauteuil, s'autorisant un soupir soulagé.

-Donc, je suis normal ? J'ai juste deux compagnons parce que le premier est déjà amoureux ?

Shion posa sa tasse et prit Ada dans ses bras.

-Bien sûr que oui, tu es normal… Vas-tu essayer de leur parler ?

Ada secoua la tête.

-Non. Pas avant ma majorité en tout cas. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça, et aussi pour tâter le terrain. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'ont jamais laissé sous entendre quoi que ce soit… Enfin, ils sont adultes aussi. Sans doutes sont-ils meilleurs comédiens que moi…

Shion sourit.

-Sans doute. Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Ada secoua de nouveau la tête.

-Ah non. Sinon, ce n'est pas drôle. Et puis, je ne veux pas prendre le risque que tu intervienne. Par contre, je viendrai peut être pleurer dans tes bras…

Shion lui donna une tape sur la tête.

-Les Atlantes n'interviennent pas dans les relations entre compagnons.

-L'Atlante ne serait sans doute pas intervenu. Le Grand Pope, oui.

Shion réfléchit un instant.

-Pas faux.

Lorsqu'il redescendit, Adamukin s'autorisa à courir. Il se sentait plus léger, rassuré.


	9. Chapter 9

Enfin. Enfin le douze juillet. Il était quatorze heures et quarante minutes...

Par chance, tous les membres du clan purent être présents. Shion avait bloqué son après-midi, et les jumeaux, Kikieros, Aldebaran et Mû attendaient, un peu nerveux, assis dans les fauteuils et les canapés du salon des appartements de Shion.

C'est lui qui a le plus grand lit, alors il a naturellement été décidé que cela se passerait ici.

Adamukin commençait à se demander ce qu'il faisait la. Ces gens, en à peine un an, étaient devenus son clan, mais avait-il envie de rester avec eux pour autant ? Il commençait à stresser et à hyperventiler... Déesse, Il était censé être le futur Saint d'Or du Bélier, il devait se calmer… Mais si il quittait le clan, il ne pourrait endosser l'armure, et Mû serait contraint de se chercher un nouvel apprenti… Peut être était-ce même mieux ? Peut être que le prochain serait plus doué que lui… Peut être que… Peut être que…

Adamukin sursauta lorsqu'une sonnerie aiguë retentit. La montre de Kanon. Il sursauta de nouveau en se rendant compte que sur ses bras s'étendaient des marques de griffures, qu'il semblait d'être infligées lui même…

-Ada ? Dit doucement Shion, et sa voix l'apaisa…

-Il est temps, renchérit Mû.

Les six membres du clan et Ada migrèrent vers la chambre du pope. S'y trouvait effectivement un lit de taille démesuré. Ada laissa les six hommes le déshabiller, et les regarda se déshabiller. Il rougit et détourna les yeux au début. Il avait été élevé par des humains. Mais pour des Atlantes, ce genre de choses est normal. Le clan partage tout. Vie, repas, lits et compagnons. Les compagnons sont liés par un lien indéfectibles, et il n'y a qu'eux pour permettre à l'Atlante de concevoir, mais cela n'exclut pas les autres membres du clan du plaisir… Tout comme cela ne les inclut pas forcément non plus. Adamukin avait autrefois vu ses parents faire l'amour en présence de ses frère et de ses grands-parents…

Ada finit par relever les yeux et observer les corps de ses aînés. Tous les six le regardent, attendant une quelconque réaction… Finalement, sans les quitter des yeux, Adamukin se recule et s'allonge sur le lit, les attendant. Tous son silencieux. Acceptera-t-il ? Ada lui même ne le sait pas…

Shion et Mû sont les premiers à s'allonger à ses côtés. Viennent ensuite Saga et Kanon, aux côtés de leurs compagnons, puis, Kiki d'un côté, et Aldébaran de l'autre. Les six hommes serrent le jeune homme entre eux, aussi fort qu'ils le peuvent, faisant en sorte que même les plus éloignés puissent le toucher. Le message est clair.

Viens, tout le monde veut de toi.

Le contact de leur peaux nues contre la sienne détendirent le jeune garçon d'un seul coup, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se tendre à nouveau et de se recroqueviller sur lui même.

Avait-il réellement le choix ? De toute façon, si il refusait le clan et passait ce cap seul, il allait mourir rapidement. Et ses compagnons étaient des membres du Sanctuaire, qu'il allait devoir quitter si il disait non…

Le souffle d'Ada sembla se bloquer dans sa gorge. Paniqué, il se força à respirer et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations. Longues, mais saccadées.

Avait-il réellement le choix ? Depuis qu'il était arrivé, ces gens avaient toujours été sa famille… Avait-il réellement envie de quitter Kikieros, son grand frère si enthousiaste ? Et Aldébaran, qui ne semblait ne positivement pas connaître le sens du mot « jugement » ? Et les jumeaux, si différents et pareils à la fois ? Mû, son maître, qu'il respectait plus que tout ? Shion, le Grand Pope, qui portait tant de responsabilités sur ses épaules, mais qui trouvait pourtant toujours du temps à lui consacrer ?

Ada secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas les quitter. Oui, ils étaient sa famille. Son clan. Et ils le soutiendraient au cas ou ses compagnons le repousseraient…

Avec un sanglot de soulagement, Ada se blottit contre le torse de Shion. Aussitôt, l'ancien referma ses bras sur lui avec tendresse. Les autres membres du clan suivirent le mouvement, et Ada se retrouva avec un soupir de soulagement sous une pile de Saints d'Or à qui la gigantesque carrure d'Aldébaran faisait tous de l'ombre…

Ce fut d'ailleurs Aldébaran qui lança le signal du départ...


	10. Chapter 10

Caressant doucement le torse d'Ada, le faisant frissonner sous ses mains calleuses, Aldébaran et sa tendresse achevèrent de rassurer le jeune Atlante. Shion lui tourna le visage pour l'embrasser et Ada profita avec soulagement de son expérience… Mû lui caressa le torse, pendant que Kanon et Kiki décidaient de s'affairer plus bas… Ada glapit lorsqu'il se sentit caresser par les deux muscles chauds et humides, et rougit lorsqu'il sentit son sexe s'ériger sous les coups de langue habiles… Aldébaran lui caressait les cuisses, pendant que Saga, les doigts étrangement humides et chaud, commençait à stimuler un endroit que jamais personne n'avait touché…

Il gémit et releva instinctivement les cuisses. Oui. C'était ça. Il le voulait. Il retrouvais peu à peu les sensations de son enfances. C'était connu. C'était attendu. C'était parfait. Il sentait déjà les liens commencer à se faire dans son esprit. Il pouvait déjà entendre chacun des membres du clan. Il les entendait de plus en plus fort… Leurs voix mentales résonnaient agréablement dans son crâne, il retrouvait la joyeuse cohue qu'avaient été ses pensées dans ses premières années… Les autres désiraient plus, mais il ne voulaient pas le brusquer...

Adamukin gémit dans le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Shion et le rompit. Kanon et Kiki s'évertuaient à engloutir sa verge à tour de rôle. Il gémit longuement, les yeux révulsés par le plaisir, et avec au creux du ventre un désir qui n'était pas complètement sien, alors qu'une bouche happait la sienne de nouveau. Le goût était différent, ce n'était pas la même… Elle avait un goût de thé, la main qui le caressait avait une odeur d'encens et de lavande… Mû. Shion, quant à lui, s'appliquait maintenant à sucer chaque parcelle de peau à sa portée, la rougissant délicieusement, pendant que que Kanon et Kiki continuaient leur ouvrage. Aldébaran, quant à lui, avait décidé d'également utiliser sa langue, et de partir aider Saga. Il avait donc migré un peu plus bas et Saga finit par enfin pénétrer Ada de son doigt. Le jeune Atlante gémit encore et se cambra, savourant la sensation nouvelle…

Lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Adamukin haleta de plaisir. Il avait oublié ça aussi. La Vision du clan. Il se voyait à travers les yeux des autres, et voyait les autres à travers leurs yeux… Il regarda chacun des membres de son clan attentivement, appréciant de les voir sous tous les angles. Mais il avait mieux à faire et Saga le lui rappela en insérant un second doigt en lui. Ada se crispa à nouveau. Il le voulait. Maintenant. Mais peut être pas Aldébaran. Pas tout de suite.

Il entendit le rire joyeux du Taureau et les gloussements des autres et rougit. Il allait quand même devoir se réhabituer à certaines choses…

Mais Ada n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps car Kanon écarta la main de son frère et le força à se mettre sur le côté tout en se plaçant derrière lui. Enfin, Adamukin se sentit pénétré par un membre imposant. Les maintenant sept membres du clan gémirent en chœur d'un plaisir partagé. Mais justement, ils étaient sept, et il y avait tellement de possibilités… Kanon décida de rester immobile pour le moment, apprenant à Ada la torture et le plaisir de l'immobilité, rappelant la leçon à ceux qui pouvaient avoir oublié.

Shion se glissa auprès de son second petit-fils de cœur, face à lui, et enroula une de ses jambes autour de sa taille, pendant que Mû le préparait de ses longs doigts agiles. Sous les assauts du plaisir, Shion ondula contre le corps d'Ada, faisant se frotter l'une contre l'autre leurs virilités déjà suintantes de leur plaisir hepta-partagé. Lorsque Shion se fut mis à gémir de volupté, manquant d'emporter Adamukin dans l'orgasme, Mû s'arrêta brusquement, et il laissa enfin Shion se rapprocher. Le vieil Atlante qui avait visiblement encore de beaux jours devant lui resserra sa cuisse autour de la taille du jeune Atlante, et s'empala lentement sur son pénis érigé. Kanon laissa encore un peu de temps à Adamukin pour mieux appréhender la sensation, mais le léger coup de rein que donna le jeune homme fut le signal du départ…

Aussitôt, Kanon commença ses mouvements. Il comptait sur la tempérance des autres membres du clan pour l'aider à résister à l'antre chaude et serrée du nouveau venu. Mais la fougue de la jeunesse réduisit, pour leur plus grand plaisir, leurs efforts à néant. Adamukin, perdu dans les sensations qu'il recevait de tous les côtés, par son esprit, par son corps, par les esprits des autres, ne put s'empêcher de bouger. Un gémissement collectif accueilli son initiative. Dès lors, Kanon ne chercha plus à se retenir, ses mouvements en Adamukin le faisant bouger à l'intérieur du Grand Pope, qui bougeait se hanches lui aussi. Ada gémissait et criait, se mouvait de plus en plus vite, sans savoir si il cherchait à se rapprocher de Kanon ou du Grand Pope, mais il bougeait, encore et encore, la tempérance du Clan retenant sa jouissance. Il avait les yeux fermés, mais il savait qu'à leurs côtés sur le lit, Aldébaran faisait joyeusement rebondir Kiki sur ses hanches, et que Mû et chevauchait Saga avec l'énergie toute neuve qu'il prenait de sa jeunesse, à lui, le nouveau venu dans le clan…

Gardant les yeux fermés, il se concentra sur les sensations qu'il recevait de son clan, et se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Les autres, ayant compris son intention, concentraient son ressenti sur lui, c'était un délice… Mais Kanon avait atteint un point spécial et lui et Adamukin ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour tomber sur Shion, qui le fixait avec un air absolument indécent sur le visage… Hypnotisé par son regard, Adamukin sentit Shion se crisper et s'accrocher à ses épaules, avant de voir ses yeux se révulser et d'entendre un long gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Le sperme du Grand Pope éclaboussa le ventre du jeune Atlante avant que son cri ne fasse écho à celui du doyen et qu'il ne se libère à son tour, entraînant le soulagement quasi immédiat de tous les autres membres du clan, telle la plus parfaite des réactions en chaîne…

Les sept hommes s'affalèrent pêle-mêle sur le lit, laissant à Aldébaran le soin de s'allonger le premier et se blottissant dans ses énormes bras en une nouvelle pile de Saints. Ils reprirent leur souffle en profitant de la chaleur du Taureau, jusqu'à ce que Kanon ne se retire doucement d'Adamukin, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir, qui indiqua au reste du clan que leur petit dernier était de retour pour un second round…

Jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, Adamukin et sa nouvelle famille expérimentèrent ainsi. Alors qu'il avait finalement réussi à accueillir Aldebaran et le chevauchait avec l'énergie du désespoir, alors que la verge de Saga envahissait sa bouche, que Kanon enlaçait son jumeau d'une façon bien indécente, que Kiki, à genoux sur ses épaules (être un Saint surentraîné d'Athéna et avoir des corps de Dieux grecs avait quand même de sacrés avantages, même si ils doutaient tous que la Déesse avait un jour imaginé ce genre de possibilité…) voyait sa verge être engloutie par Saga et Kanon à tour de rôle, pendant que Shion et Mû contentaient tous les deux Aldébaran, le jeune Atlante se sentait enfin heureux, entier, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis des années. Et il lui fallu tout le courage que le clan pouvait lui transmettre pour lui permettre, quelque jours plus tard, de frapper à la porte du douzième temple. La porte s'ouvrit sur Aphrodite et Angelo, joueurs, qui embrassèrent doucement ses lèvres, faisant presque exploser son cœur de bonheur, avec pour seul commentaire un « Ah, enfin. Tu nous a fais attendre... »

Tout simplement. C'est comme ça qu'est la vie au sein du clan.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais été entièrement satisfaite de ce lemon, mais vous, comment le trouvez-vous? C'était le dernier chapitre, la semaine prochaine, on repassera sans doute sur mon fandom favoris: Supernatural...


End file.
